A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge which aims to curtail the cost price remarkably by improving a means designed to prevent a tape from being unwound by the voluntary revolution of the tape hub when not in use in the case of tape cartridge which accommodates a digital signal-type audio tape.
B. Description of The Prior Art
Speaking of the generally known video tape cassette, it is assembled so well as to prevent its tape from becoming dusty and its tape reel is equipped with a locking means to prevent it from being damaged by the voluntary unwinding of tape when not in use. In the case of .beta.-type cassette in particular, it is widely known that an opening/closing cover is provided in front of its case and, when the cover is opened, the closing means of its tape reel is released by mechanical linkage.
In the case of the audio tape, which also uses digital signals, it is so sensitive to dust and damage that the audio tape cartridge must also be prevented from becoming dusty and the brake means of tape hub and the opening/closing means of cover are used for it.
It is often desirable for the brake to be released only when the tape cartridge is completely united with the driving part on the side of the player, but it rises in cost price by being complicated in structure and intricate in assembly because a separate hub brake and an expensive spring are used.